


叫声哥哥来听

by 9shanbysea



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 瞳耀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shanbysea/pseuds/9shanbysea
Summary: 背景原著设定（鼠猫还是小娃娃的时候，被妈妈使坏亲到了一起还拍下了照片，小白只比展猫小一天而且一直到8岁以前都管猫叫“小展哥哥”），人名沿用剧版





	1. Chapter 1

白羽瞳躺在床上对着两个人小时候的合照发呆。  
照片里是两个人还是粉嫩嫩的小娃娃的时候亲亲的样子。  
想起来搬家的时候这张照片被当众翻出来完全是公开处刑，但是不得不说这种有爱的照片自己私下里看真的很容易让人扬起嘴角。  
白羽瞳又浮现出两个人一起去幼儿园，一起上小学的那些回忆，毕竟从出生起他们就一直是形影不离的。  
只可惜自己因为就比他晚出生那么一点点，竟然一直到8岁都还在管他叫小展哥哥，现在想想简直是黑历史。  
怎么想都太不公平了啊，明明每次遇到怪阿姨怪姐姐的时候都是他挺身而出在前保护自己的展小猫！怎么以前都尽是自己黏黏糊糊地管他喊哥哥呢？  
于是已经是SCI的组长，破获无数大案要案，情商智商都达到人见人怕的的白羽瞳，成功钻进了“自己竟然没被展耀叫过哥哥”这个奇怪的牛角尖里。

“不叫。”展耀继续在办公室里看着自己的书，头都没抬。  
“哎我以前叫你那么多年，你叫我一声哥哥会死啊。”  
“那就要怪妈妈了，谁让你出生得晚呢？”展耀有点小得瑟。  
“你得意什么？”白羽瞳一手撑在展耀背后的墙上。  
“你想干什么？”展耀抬起头，强装镇定看着他。此时他坐着，白羽瞳站着，气势上就弱了一截。  
不过这里是办公室，死老鼠应该不会乱来吧。  
“你叫不叫。”  
“又不是没人叫你哥哥。”  
“那不一样！”  
“有什么不一样的？”  
“我……”  
白羽瞳想了半天想不出一个正当理由来。  
“而且我本来就比你大。”展耀理所当然道。  
“你……什么比我‘大’？”  
白羽瞳恶意拖长了语气，展耀意识到他在开荤腔的时候脸一红，气得起身就要走，结果被一把按回座位上。  
“我再问一遍，你叫不叫！”白羽瞳的手又在展耀肩膀上用了几分力，展耀咬牙切齿不肯如他的意。  
“不叫！爪子拿开！”  
“你！”  
正纠缠间，白驰突然到办公室里来。  
“哥！之前那个案子……呀！”  
白驰一进办公室，话都没来得及说完，就看到自己的堂哥和堂嫂在拉拉扯扯的，吓得惊呼一声。  
两个人看到白驰突然闯进来也是一愣，停下了动作。  
“我……对不起！你们继继继……继续！”  
然后就脚底抹油飞快地跑了。  
展耀趁着白羽瞳呆住的时候低下头拖着自己的办公椅一滑，也从白羽瞳胳膊下溜走了。  
到手的猫飞了！白羽瞳那叫一个气啊。  
不叫拉倒！

于是SCI的组员们自从这天看见白驰和展博士相继从办公室光速逃离以后，都认定肯定有什么大事发生。连白驰这个吉祥物都被赶出来了，脸上还红红的，一定是受委屈了！展博士出来的时候，好像也是不怎么开心的表情。  
而接下来几天果然不出各位所料，白sir都不怎么和展博士讲话。  
闲来无事，组员们又集中精力开始八卦那两位怎么了。  
“肯定吵架了呗，这都看不出来。”马韩边补妆边说道。  
“别了吧。他们上次吵架可折腾死我了，明明就站在对面，同一件事情我还得原封不动汇报两遍。”王韶吃着薯片，想到上次两个人分开办案的体验都一脸蛋疼。  
“幸好最近没什么案子。”赵富在一旁磕着瓜子感慨道。  
神仙打架殃及池鱼，小的们太苦了。  
不过纵是众人想破脑袋也不清楚这两个人还能因为什么事情吵架。  
正八卦着，两个人分别从办公室出来。  
展耀看了眼白羽瞳别扭的样子，冷笑了声。  
“呵，幼稚。”  
“你说谁呢？”  
“谁搭腔我就说谁？”  
“你有意思吗？”  
“你有意思嘛？”  
“哼。”白羽瞳也不多理他，两个人装作不认识一样各走各的，明明就一条路，两个人非要错开走。  
两个人又回自己办公室的时候，趴在一旁补觉的蒋翎被关门声吵醒，睡眼朦胧地爬起来。  
“他们都好幼稚啊……”说完又栽下去睡了。  
“同意。”一个三岁，一个五岁，不能再多了。  
上天保佑，现在这个程度就够了，别再来事了。

另一边，白羽瞳还在使小性子，故意不理展耀。展耀看在眼里只觉得好笑，也不去点破，就任他在旁边干着急，跟逗耗子似的。  
终于到了周末，两个人已经冷战好几天了。一直以来都是白羽瞳做饭，把展耀的嘴养得特别叼，结果闹别扭这段时间他不是点外卖就是吃食堂，惨兮兮的。  
然而他还是低估了白羽瞳对喊哥哥这件事情的执着，总之就是不主动做饭。  
自己来就自己来，看谁忍得过谁！  
于是本来在看电视的白羽瞳，看到展耀从冰箱里拿菜的时候，心里突然一惊。  
他见识过猫做饭的战况，那怎是一个“惨烈”二字可以形容的。  
展耀偷偷瞄了瞄白羽瞳，看他一脸担心还强装镇定的样子就觉得很有趣，继续着自己的操作。  
嗯……他以前怎么做的来着？展耀突然发现自己过目不忘的技能在做饭这件事情上有点失灵。  
好像是把意面拿出来放在锅里煮。  
然后展大博士，就打开了一整袋意面，干巴巴地直接丢到了锅里。  
他不会要直接开火煮吧！！！白羽瞳怀疑他干得出来这件事。  
“哎！！！”展博士正要开火，白羽瞳出声阻止了他。  
“我知道要加水。”  
白羽瞳吃瘪。转过头来继续看电视。  
展耀小小地胜了一回合。喜悦还没过，就又陷入了茫然。然后呢？  
好像是先洗菜，然后切。  
刚把注意力放到电视上的白羽瞳，听到了水哗哗的声音。还是没忍住把头又转了过去。  
天才如展博士，在洗菜的时候还是忘记了先调整水的大小，导致水被菜一浇溅得满台子满地都是。  
白羽瞳额上青筋一跳。  
忍住……只是水溅出来而已……以后再擦就好了。一定要忍住，不能冲过去把他挤开。镇定，镇定，控制住你自己。  
展耀似乎知道白羽瞳在一旁挣扎，也故意不去看他，直接把连甩都没甩一下的湿淋淋的菜搬到砧板上。又是落了一台面和一地的水。  
白羽瞳觉得自己的忍耐值都要被刷到爆表了，也没什么心思看电视了，于是继续假装盯着屏幕，余光却是悄悄地往那边瞄。  
只见展耀举起了明晃晃的菜刀。  
你只是切个菜而已啊！干嘛要拿出公孙解剖的架势啊！  
幸好展耀又把刀放了下来。然后手横着竖着调姿势。  
好像是这样？展耀学着切菜的样子，左手固定着菜，右手拿着刀慢慢切下去。  
看他学得有模有样的，白羽瞳终于放下心。  
结果没切两下，就听到他一声惊呼。  
“怎么了！”  
白羽瞳几乎是从客厅跳到了他面前，一脸关切。  
“好奇怪啊，切菜不就是这样切吗？”展耀说着还原了刚刚自己的动作。  
“……你傻啊！谁切菜会把手指直着对着刀啊！不切到才有鬼了！”  
“没事，就是有点疼，又没流血。”  
结果刚讲完，血就从细细的切口渗出来了。  
白羽瞳气得脸都要黑了，展耀一脸做错事的样子，好像他把白羽瞳的手切了似的。  
“过来！”

说话间白羽瞳就把展耀拉到客厅坐下，找到药箱把酒精，绷带什么的都翻了出来。  
“小伤而已，你这么小题大做干什么。”  
“你闭嘴！”展耀突然被白羽瞳一凶还不太服气，明明受伤的是自己啊。  
白羽瞳细心地帮展耀清洗伤口，消毒，上绷带，展耀看他低头小心翼翼的样子，心里有点暖。  
“嘶……”绷带扎紧的时候展耀疼得一抽。怎么这个口子越来越疼。  
“……”白羽瞳本来想说点风凉话的，看他这个样子终究还是憋回去了。  
“你以后还是别做饭了。”  
“你不是说我做饭很豪迈的吗？”  
白羽瞳额头青筋又是一抽。回想起当初为了夸展耀那个天崩地裂的蛋炒饭的时刻，应该是自己这辈子大脑运转速度的巅峰了。  
算了算了，这辈子估计也没第二个能像他这样折腾自己的人了。  
包扎完以后，展耀正想着要不要去厨房继续，白羽瞳眼疾手快地阻止了他。  
“你坐着吧，我来。”  
“不闹了？”  
白羽瞳撇撇嘴，不置可否，然后自觉地去厨房干净利落地善后。  
“这时候倒是挺像当哥哥的。”展耀吃着白羽瞳洗好的水果，优哉游哉地看电视，心里那叫一个美滋滋。  
于是鼠猫冷战了几天，最后以白老鼠的完败告终。

临睡前，展耀对着白羽瞳轻轻说了句话。  
“晚安，我的小白哥哥。”  
白羽瞳差点怀疑自己听错了，有点不知所措起来。  
这副样子让展耀看到了新鲜玩意一样满足，破天荒地在白羽瞳额头又亲了一下，扭头睡觉了。  
白羽瞳花了好半天功夫才反应过来这只猫刚刚叫了他什么，扯过被子就要去亲他。  
“别闹！”  
展耀刚要睡着就被打扰。  
“刚叫完哥哥就睡，不来‘联络’一下兄弟感情吗？”  
等白羽瞳又拖又拽地把展耀翻过来压在身下的时候，展耀也清醒得差不多了。  
“怎么，想乱伦啊？”  
“我还就乱了，看小白哥哥怎么治你！”  
“我好怕啊！傻老鼠哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“你今晚别想睡了！小、展、哥、哥！”


	2. Chapter 2

“再叫一声听听。”展耀抬手捂住了白羽瞳靠近的嘴。  
“为什么呀，我刚刚叫过了。”白羽瞳委屈，近在咫尺的猫吃不到，岂有此理。  
“我要听你像小时候一样甜甜地叫。”  
展耀知道他想干嘛。本来白羽瞳就是个精力过剩的，平时没案子的时候恨不得天天缠着自己，打都打不走。不过这回他自己闹别扭，真的忍着很久没干些什么，展耀自己也觉得有点想了。但是他也不想白白便宜了白羽瞳。  
“……”  
“快点，不叫不给亲！”展耀耍起大牌来，一副真的准备继续去睡觉的样子。  
狡猾的猫！  
白羽瞳心里斗争了一会，然后毅然决然换上了一副撒娇的样子。  
“小展哥哥~~~”  
还拉着猫的手慌了两下，低下头乖巧地像只大型犬。  
大丈夫能屈能伸，看我等下怎么治你！  
“真乖。”展耀伸手摸了摸他的头。不得不说雷厉风行惯了的白sir这样真的让猫很受用。

而上一秒还在装乖的白羽瞳几乎是马上狼化，抓住展耀的手往自己身边一扯，顺势亲了下去。展耀还没反应过来就被白羽瞳撬开了齿关深吻，整个人被压倒在床上又亲又啃的，半边身子都软了，没放下来的手不自觉搂上他的脖子，闭着眼凭本能回应。  
原本就很安静的室内只剩下双唇相接触又分开的声音，展耀被白羽瞳亲得有点缺氧，分开后大口喘着气。趁着猫晕晕乎乎的，白羽瞳把他翻了过去压在身下，手指轻车熟路摸到了那个温热的地方开拓着，展耀呼吸一紧，脸一下红了。  
白羽瞳俯下身来趴在他耳边。  
“冷落我这么多天，有没有想我？”  
“这都怪谁啊……唔……”  
两个人这些天连话都没好好说过，更别提身体接触了。白羽瞳看到展耀白皙的身体在自己的挑动下变得绯红，手上力道不禁又重了几分，展耀被刺激得腰猛的一动，被白羽瞳按了回去。  
“还没回答我，想不想我？”  
“谁想你啊……啊……疯老鼠！”  
没听到满意的回答，白羽瞳重重咬上了展耀的耳垂，舌尖在咬过的地方来回舔弄，濡湿的热意和酥痒的感觉让展耀说不出是难受还是欢愉。  
嘴上的挑逗还在继续着，白羽瞳下半身也顺势进入了展耀的身体，两人都是呼吸一窒。虽然有点急，但是展耀没多久就适应了他的入侵，白羽瞳在里面大动了起来。  
熟悉的感觉再次席卷全身，展耀感受到身后的硬物一下比一下重地进攻，丝毫不留情面地进到最深处。内里被撑得满满的瞬间填补几天以来空虚，展耀无力地瘫软了下来。  
“可是你看你夹这么紧，一定是想我了。”白羽瞳故意在展耀耳边用气音说些荤话，然后又是一个缓缓的挺进，展耀被他的直白和没皮没脸臊得声音都在发抖。  
“你！你变态……啊……”  
“哥哥不喜欢这样吗？”白羽瞳故意强调了哥哥这个词，然后快速动着腰，温热的下半身的结合发出肉体摩擦的噗呲声。白羽瞳狠戾的动作弄得他有点疼，他意识里并不喜欢这种痛感，但是身体却几乎是不受控制地主动回应着，好像希望那个巨物进得更深更重一些。展耀一直说不习惯这类事，实际上身体早都被精力旺盛的白羽瞳调教得习惯于从他的入侵中寻找着快感。如果不是这几天的禁欲，展耀都不知道自己的身体原来饥渴到了这种程度。  
简直没眼看。

“哥哥看我啊。”白羽瞳还是撒娇的声音，力道却丝毫不减弱，本来被他们当做宣示长幼秩序的“哥哥”这个词一下子带上了色情的味道。展耀的后穴已经从起初的略带干涩到被干得湿软红肿，白羽瞳的硬度和热度丝毫没有减弱，展耀觉得自己要是不示弱，估计能被弄死在床上。  
“猫儿，快点，叫声哥哥来听？唔……好紧。”  
“闭嘴！”  
他以前就说过白羽瞳有点心理学的天分，结果没想到那点可怜的天分却被他用在了这种时候。  
如果让他重来，他打死都不会跟他提这些。  
也不知道是变成了什么奇怪的心理暗示还是条件反射，现在展耀被弄得一听到他说哥哥这个词就禁不住想到白羽瞳一脸情欲和荷尔蒙爆炸的样子，后面不自觉绞紧。一旦情难自禁的时候，白羽瞳就像心有灵犀一样地猛地朝他敏感的位置进攻，把他带到情欲的漩涡里。

展耀没理他。一来而去将近半个多小时，展耀腿根已经快被白羽瞳撞麻了，腰被带着动了大半天也酸得不行。他没有白羽瞳的体力，现在就像被带着进行拉练，他的体力快撑到极限了。  
白羽瞳又把他翻了过来。展耀浑身无力，以为自己得救了，眼睛半睁不睁的，都懒得去看白羽瞳了。叫了太久的他嘴唇都有些干涩，他伸出舌头舔了舔，胸腔起伏喘着气。刚刚背上出了很多汗，但是胸口却是和床单摩擦混合着情欲的潮红色，乳尖硬挺着像要滴出血来。白羽瞳看得小腹一紧，又把展耀的长腿扛到了肩上。  
展耀大难临头一般。  
“放……放开……啊……”  
展耀的腰早都使不上劲了，腿本来就长的他被白羽瞳这样一折腾，感觉腰要断了。展耀无助地抓紧床单给自己借力，但是架不住白羽瞳高速的抽插把他撞得移位，床单都变皱了。  
展耀自尊心再强都受不住了，伸手努力去够白羽瞳的手，却在起身的过程里被戳到G点后腰忽然一酸，又重重跌回床上。白羽瞳才像是逗猫的那个，恶作剧一样笑着看他的脸。  
“叫哥哥。叫哥哥我就放过你。”  
“你！”  
展耀还没炸毛，白羽瞳又是几个大力的挺身把他撞回床上。展耀的表情已经快控制不了了，浑身的酸麻感和痛快感交织在一起的样子让他此时一点震慑力都没有。  
武力不行，只能智取了。  
展耀皱起眉头，可怜兮兮地推推白羽瞳膝盖。他已经连起来组织白羽瞳的力气都没有了。  
“条件不变。”白羽瞳一副施舍的样子，好像在说没和你讨价还价就不错了。  
“小白哥哥。”展耀的声音特别干脆。  
“要用甜甜的样子。”  
展耀几乎是恨得咬牙切齿，马上原形毕露。  
“死老鼠！好的不学，就会得寸进尺！”  
白羽瞳听到后凑近了他。他的肩膀宽，压下来的时候挡住了大半光线，展耀对这种生理上的威压反应特别强烈，心都要跳出来了。  
白羽瞳却是一副不正经的表情调笑他。  
“我要是真的进到‘尺’了，不知道你受不受得了。”  
“你！！！”展耀发现自己的脸皮真的还是厚不过他，至少平常牙尖嘴利的他在秀下限这方面真的没一次能赢过他。展耀气急败坏，只恨不得掐死这只趁人之危的色老鼠。  
“叫不叫？”  
展耀整个人颤抖着，深吸一口气闭上眼，只是软绵绵地撒娇。  
“小白……”  
随后又是带着点哑哑的声音“羽瞳……我真的不行了……”  
白羽瞳被展耀的嗓音撩得心一软，差点打算就放过他了。但是一想到猫不能惯，不然就要像这次一样耀武扬威骑到自己脖子上来。

白羽瞳也不回应他，倒是把他的腿放了下来缠到自己的腰间，然后更大力地撞击起来。  
展耀气得吐血，却拿他一点办法都没有。  
“死老鼠……啊啊啊啊啊啊……你……你算什么混蛋哥哥……啊……混蛋！”  
叫是叫了，却加上了两个字的前缀。  
展耀就是展耀啊，这种情况下都不让他讨好。  
“还嘴硬？”  
白羽瞳掐着他的性器快速撸动着，指甲故意刮着最敏感的头部，展耀难受得整个身子乱扭，却被白羽瞳死死按住不让动。  
“不要了……啊啊啊啊啊啊……哥…哥哥……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
展耀被刺激得眼角血红，眼眶周围湿湿的不知道是流的汗还是飚出来的眼泪，糊得他睁不开眼睛，声音有气无力地像抽泣一样。  
白羽瞳终于满意了，没再折腾他。  
室内只剩下了喘息的声音。

等白羽瞳终于把自己这几天的“一腔思念”发泄完以后，展耀感觉自己都要废了。  
他觉得自己最错误的决定就是和白羽瞳确立关系，以前自己没被钓到手的时候那是对自己又温柔又宠溺，现在简直跟个恶犬一样扑上来就咬，回回吃到连渣都不剩。他都怀疑白羽瞳是不是机器人了，只要不想，哭着喊着都不射出来真的太恐怖了。  
展耀把头转到另一边越想越气。  
他才是受委屈的那个啊，怎么现在想反过来了一样。  
但白羽瞳毫无自知之明的样子还过来踩雷。  
“哥哥疼你。”  
“走开！谁要你当哥哥！就会害人！”  
又炸毛了。白羽瞳都能猜到，如果展耀现在有力气，应该会把他大力踹下床再让他做好睡三天沙发的准备。好在白羽瞳顺毛有经验，张开双臂把展耀圈在怀里。感受到白羽瞳熟悉的气息包围自己，展耀耳朵有点红，倒是没抗拒地甩开他，气消了一大半。  
没多久，白羽瞳就听到了展耀均匀的呼吸声，于是跟着自家猫一起进入梦乡去了。

从此，白sir心里关于哥哥的问题，终于平衡了。  
混蛋哥哥就混蛋哥哥吧。


End file.
